


No words could explain

by littlefandom



Series: Happiness Looks Good On You Brother [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Canon Universe, Conversations, Dinner, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Engagement, Family Feels, Fluff, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Kissing, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Marriage Proposal, Maryse Lightwood Redemption, Nervous Magnus Bane, Romantic Fluff, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefandom/pseuds/littlefandom
Summary: Magnus won't settle for anything less than perfect for Alec. He's already asked for Izzy's help in choosing the ring, he decided to even talk to Maryse… Everything, to make a perfect proposal. He has a handful of ideas, but really tries not to overstep. After all this time, he knows Alexander the best, and if anyone can make it ideal, it's him.Or, Magnus proposes to Alec.





	No words could explain

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Back in this series, it feels like ages since I posted something here… A proposal fic this time, set after "An exciting proposal". You'll get to see a bit of Magnus' and Izzy's shopping trip mentioned in this one. Also, I know the series is "Happiness Looks Good On You Brother", but this one isn't from Magnus' POV, since I didn't want to write the proposal from outsider POV. I wanted it to be this kind of personal and intimate thing :) So yeah, but it joins the series since it's a little connected to the last one and it's still all about Alec's happiness!

“No.” Magnus states firmly as he shakes his head. “This won’t do.”

Izzy is leaning on the glass counter as she precisely eyes a ring that the saleswomen is showing them.

They’ve already spend almost three hours shopping, trying to find a perfect engagement ring for Alec. Because Magnus won’t set for anything less than perfect when it comes to Alexander.

“It’s just…” Magnus continues, trying to search for the best words. “not Alec.”

The ring is beautiful, indeed. A slim, gold band with a few rubies settled evenly around, but it’s not it.

Isabelle nods in agreement and Magnus sighs as he turns to her.

“You’re tired, right?” He asks, and before she gets to answer he continues. “You are, I can see. We should head back-“

“No, I promised to help you, so I will.” Isabelle answers confidently. “I’m okay.”

They leave the shop after checking out a few more rings, but none of the fits. Magnus is almost ready to give up, but he also feels determined. He’ll find the perfect ring, no matter what. It’s Alec they’re talking about, and the Angels help him if he doesn’t try hard enough for him.

“Who would have known there are so many jewellery stores in New York?” Izzy questions teasingly, and Magnus lets out a tired chuckle. “Hey, don’t worry.” She says as she rest her hand on Magnus’ arm as they continue to walk down the street. “We’ll find a perfect one.”

Magnus nods and smiles at her lightly.

Isabelle is a really great shopping companion. Even when she’s getting tired, Magnus knows he can count on her honest opinion. And she knows Alec, so her judgement really matters.

“So,” Izzy prompts a bit later. If she’s tired her tone doesn’t really show it. “have you thought about how to do it? I mean, the proposal.”

“I did.” Magnus answers without hesitation. He basically has it all settled now. 

He’s been through a lot of scenarios. They have this kind of luxury, that Magnus could just portal them everywhere he wants. He knows what exact places Alec enjoys the most, which ones are connected with the best of memories.

Izzy continues to eye him excitedly, waiting for an answer.

“I think I’m just going to get food from his favourite restaurant, treat him with a glass of the finest wine, and just ask.” He states simply with a shrug.

“Just like that?” Isabelle inquires. “Here, at home?”

“Yes.” Magnus agrees. “What do you think?”

“I think it’s a lovely idea.” She starts. “Romantic. But you know, you could take him literally everywhere, right? Paris is romantic, or you know how he just wouldn’t shut up about Italy when you got back-“

“I know.” Magnus interrupts gently. “And I thought about it, but it’s just…”

Izzy gives him an encouraging look, and he exhales as he picks back up.

“Alexander has always been telling me, that he loves me regardless of my magic. And I know we’ve made great memories back in all of those places. But here, in New York… it was a start for us. I mean, it’s our home. And I think the best memories we’ve made are from here. From home. And after all of Alec’s declarations, I just thought I could use the least magic I can for this. Of course I want it to be special, but after everything Alec’s been telling me, I know that it can be magical, without actual magic. I don’t feel the urge to impress him with my magic. I just want to show him how much I love him.”

He turns to face Izzy, to see her expression and he’s met with a soft smile and a pair of glistening eyes.

“I’m sure Alec will love it.” She resorts. “You truly know him the best.”

Magnus just shrugs lightly, as he moves to open the door to another store, letting Isabelle go in first.

 

He knows right away when he sees it.

They’ve been standing at the counter of the shop, watching the rings through the glass-case and Magnus just knows.

“Isabelle, look.”

He points at one of the rings, a sliver band, just the right size, encrusted with diamonds that shine beautifully in the light. He can already see it on Alec’s finger . Can imagine how the morning sun will reflect from it.

It’s perfect.

Izzy looks down on the ring, and when her head snaps back up to face Magnus, she just grins widely and nods.

They waste no time, swiftly choosing the right size and buying it, packed in a beautiful, navy blue velvet box.

Just as they’re leaving the shop, Magnus can feel the exhaustion settling on him. It’s been a really long day. He feels kind of guilty for dragging Isabelle half-way across the down in a voyage of jewellery stores, but her warm smile is surely making up for that now. Magnus feels that his own grin is not fading any bit.

And he loves it.

Magnus offers Izzy to portal her to the Institute, but she refuses, saying that if they take a walk they’ll have some more time to talk. He can’t argue with her logic.

They mostly talk about his preparations for the big day, and now, since he’s got the ring he can start to think about it. Like _really_ think about it. He’d love to propose as soon as possible, since he doesn’t think he can keep something away from Alec for long. And he doesn’t want to ruin it. But still, he needs to plan. He settled that it will be a simple, relaxing evening, but with their hectic schedules, it can be hard to find a night like that.

“I should talk to Maryse, right?” Magnus prompts after a while, to which Izzy sends him a confused glare. “You know, to like, ask for her blessing or something, because there’s no way I’m talking to Robert-“

Isabelle lets out a sound between a snort and a chuckle.

“What?” Magnus asks and frowns in confusion.

“Oh, nothing.” Izzy starts. “Sometimes, I forget how old you are.”

“Excuse me.” Magnus snorts.

“No, no I don’t mean it in a bad way.” She reassures instantly. “I mean that, yeah maybe back in the 18th or 19th century you should ask for a blessing, or even a permission…” She teases and nudges him with her elbow laughing playfully.

“Very funny.” Magnus resorts sarcastically, but can’t help to laugh too. “I mean it more as a simple talk, to let her know about my plans. Our plans. Mines and Alec’s.”

“Sure, you can talk to mom, if you want to.” Isabelle replies simply. “But I’m sure she wouldn’t mind. You love Alec, that’s enough.”

Yeah, Magnus thinks as he nods at her. Their love has always been enough. More than that, actually. It’s always been everything.

 

The next day, he arranges a meeting at The Hunter’s Moon with Maryse. It’s midday, so Alec is still at work. And as Magnus sits down with a cup of coffee in his hand, he can’t help but to feel a little nervous.

And he doesn’t know why. It’s not like he and Alec’s mom are in bad relations. Quite the opposite actually, they’re very fond of each other. And he’s glad, because if it was different, he would be freaking out right now.

“You okay?” Suddenly Maia appears, grabbing some glasses from the table next to him.

“Me? I’m great.” He answers to which Maia points lightly at his cup, where his tapping his fingers onto it nervously. “I’m meeting Alec’s mother.” He reveals, but Maia just shrugs.

“So, what?” She starts. “You guys are doing great.”

“Yes, but…” Magnus trails off, not really sure what to say. He doesn’t actually want to go and yell about his proposal, because the more people know, the biggest chances are Alec will find out. And he really doesn’t want to ruin it. He did tell Catarina, because he needed to tell just someone, and she’s his best friend. And he told Izzy, because he needed her help with the ring.

“Is something wrong with Alec?” Maia asks concerned. She’s right to assume that it can only be about his boyfriend, if he’s meeting Maryse.

“No, Alexander is completely fine.” Magnus assures her and she visibly relaxes, but still looks at him, like she’s waiting for answers.

And at that, he can see Maryse Lightwood emerging into the place.

“Look,” He turns to Maia. “nothing is wrong, we just have some things to settle. I promise, I’ll tell you later.”

“And I hold you to it.” Maia states and sends him a smile on her way back to the bar, when she also notices that Maryse is approaching.

Magnus is grateful she doesn’t push.

“Magnus.” Maryse says as she moves to greet him with a hug.

“Hello, Maryse.” He announces as he hugs her back, and then they move to sit back at the table.

Maryse orders a coffee, and they indulge into a friendly chat about what they’ve recently been up to.

After some time, Magnus decides to get on with the topic he intended to pick up from the beginning.

“Look, Maryse.” He starts and clears his throat. “I actually wanted to speak to you about something.”

“I knew it.” The woman states, but her tone is not accusing, as she’s still smiling. “You rarely invite me for a friendly chat.” She chuckles and Magnus does too. A bit nervously, but he does. “What is it then? Is Alec okay? Everything good between you two?”

“Yeah, he’s fine. We’re great.” He assures before she gets to worry too much. “It’s just…” He begins and takes a deep breath. Maryse looks a bit confused and worried. He decides to lay it all out. It’s time to do this. He focuses his gaze at his almost empty mug of coffee as he speaks. “I’m planning to propose to Alec. And I know I don’t need your permission, or anything, Alexander is more than capable of deciding for himself, but I just wanted to let you know, I guess…” He trails off and looks back at Maryse, seeing her mouth slightly open, and eyes wide. She looks like she wants to say something, but for a while, nothing comes out.

“Magnus,” She finally starts as she reaches for his hand across the table. Her eyes are now full of unshed tears and a genuine, honest smile paints her face. “I… I don’t really know what to say.”

Well, Magnus doesn’t either.

“I’m just so happy. For you, and Alec.” She continues as she shakes her head a bit. “And really mad at myself.”

“What?” Magnus asks confused, as he squeezes her hand a bit.

“I mean, the way I acted towards you. That I couldn’t see you as anything but a Downworlder, a Warlock, before.” She looks down at their hands, truly ashamed of her actions. “I’m sorry about that, really. I wish I wasn’t so blinded by the Clave and everything.” She sighs. “I wish I could see a man, that cares for my son, and loves him more than anyone.” She looks back up at her next worlds. “So, I’m sorry.”

“Maryse, that was a long time ago.” Magnus comforts her. “Things have changed. You’ve changed.” He smiles.

“Yeah, but it doesn’t justify how I acted before.” She resorts. “I’m really ashamed of that.”

“It’s okay.” Magnus promises and she nods, still looking a bit guilty, but she smiles. “We both just want Alec to be happy, right?”

“Of course.” Maryse agrees. “No matter how profound it might sound now, that’s what I’ve always wanted for him. To be happy.” She states. “So whatever it is, my blessing or anything. You have it. I wish you all the best. I know you’ll love my son forever.”

Magnus smiles and nods in answer. Because it’s true, he will. He really will.

“So, when are you going to ask the big question?” Maryse asks then, with excitement dancing in her eyes.

“Soon.” Magnus replies. “Very soon.”

 

Turns out, soon means the next day.

He just can’t wait. He’s not nervous, he’s pretty sure what Alec’s answer will be. And the day after his meeting with Maryse, his schedule is pretty clear. He only had appointments in the morning, and Alec will be back home around seven tonight, so he has a lot of time, to prepare everything.

And God, he wants it to be perfect. That’s what Alexander deserves. He had a rough week at the Institute and he would for sure appreciate an evening to relax. Magnus already ordered the food. He settled for burgers, maybe a regular, by every New Yorker is a fan, and Alec is no exception. He bought his boyfriend’s favourite red wine, set candles around the whole loft, to make it more romantic, and now he’s in process of setting the table.

The ring is waiting safe and sound in one of the drawers in the bedroom. Magnus even glamoured it, so Alec wouldn’t find out by accident.

And as he’s almost done with everything, with still another hour until Alec is back, he realises, he hasn’t really prepared what to say.

He should go with some big speech, tell Alec how much he loves him, how he wants to spend the rest of their lives together with him. Well, the rest of his life actually, since Magnus is immortal… But tonight is not a night to think about this. They will probably have several conversations about it in the future, but nothing can ruin this evening.

And as Magnus thinks of what to say… there never really were words to describe what he feels for Alec, how deep and pure is what they have. He never thought he’d have this. Someone, who he could love so much to think about such future. About getting married, maybe starting a family one day… he’s always wanted that, but didn’t think it was possible. And Alec made him believe, that actually everything might be possible.

He gets lost in the thoughts, and before he knows it, it’s almost seven. He quickly heads to the bedroom to grab the velvet box from the cabinet. He opens it and takes one last look at its content, smiling softly. Soon, it’s going to rest on Alec’s finger instead in the box.

He makes his way back to the living room, takes a sip of his wine (everyone needs some liquor confidence sometimes), and he smiles as he hears the familiar click of the front door being opened, and then Alec’s voice sounds through the loft.

“Hi!” He sounds both tired and relieved, as he makes his way through the room, heading to Magnus to kiss him in greeting as he always does, but then he seems to spot the romantic set up, he slows down. “What is all that?” He asks with a soft smile, as he gestures around the space of the loft.

Magnus just shrugs as he himself takes the few remaining steps to get closer to his boyfriend. He places his hands on Alec’s chest, running them up and down slowly, and he can feels some of the tension leaving his boyfriend's body, as he settles his arms around Magnus’ waist.

“I just thought we could have a nice, relaxed evening today.” Magnus explains simply. “With everything that’s been going on recently, you deserve a bit of a break, darling.”

Alec hums and smiles warmly, before leaning in and kissing Magnus softly on the mouth.

“Thank you, babe.” He says when they pull apart. “This is lovely.”

_Oh, wait till you’ll see the rest,_ Magnus thinks, but just smiles back at his boyfriend.

Alec takes one more look at the room, admiring the romantic set up, and with one more kiss placed on Magnus’ lips, he speaks.

“I’m starving. Should we eat?”

“Sure, love.”

They both move to the table and get seated.

“Burgers?” Alec asks and smiles to himself. “How is it possible you always know what I’m craving?”

“Did you forget your boyfriend is a Warlock, darling?” Magnus questions teasingly. “I can actually read minds.”

“And every day, I find out more and more about you.” Alec states with a laugh as they start eating.

The dinner is lovely as always. Alec tells him about his day at work, while Magnus shares stories about his clients. It’s their routine. Looking at it, they talk a lot, which is amazing. Magnus couldn’t be more happy to have this man so relaxed in his company. When he recalls the beginning of their relationship, how awkward it was, when Alec was afraid to speak what’s on his mind… Magnus really couldn’t be prouder of him for opening up so much.

The evening carries on normally. Which both concerns and satisfices Magnus. He knows, that by playing it cool, and making it all look like a normal dinner Alec will never expect the closure of that night. But also, he’s scared that he should have done more. Because Alec deserves everything. Maybe going to Italy would be a better idea.

“Magnus,” Alec starts as he reaches for his hand across the table, his face scrunched up in concerned. “everything okay?”

He must have noticed that Magnus got quite lost in his thoughts and worries.

“Everything’s fine, angel.” He assures and squeezes his hand, to which Alec smiles, but still eyes him cautiously. “Maybe we could move to the balcony and finish the wine?” He offers, since they’re done eating.

“Yeah, that would be nice.” Alec agrees and they both move from the table, their hands never leaving each other.

 

They stand on the balcony, leaning against the ledge, glasses of wine in their hands. The evening is warm, but the cool blasts of wind prevent it from getting too hot. From their spot they can see most of the city. The gleaming skyscrapers, the bank of East River, if you look hard enough, you could even see the Institute. And even though it’s such a beautiful view, New York under the night sky, Magnus finds himself staring at even better one. The man next to him.

“It’s such a lovely view.” Alec speaks after a while.

“It is.” Magnus agrees, but his eyes are still focused on Alec. He doesn’t notice, since he’s still staring at the city below.

“I love New York.” Alec says then, his expression dreamy. “I’ve always liked it better than Idris. Ever since we moved.”

“And why is that?” Magnus questions with curiosity in his voice.

“I don’t really know.” His boyfriend admits. “I guess I’ve always just thought of it as a city full of possibilities. A place where I could be who I want to be.” He sighs. “Turned out it wasn’t a matter of place, but a matter of me. I just didn’t have enough courage to be my true self.” He chuckles a bit sadly.

“But now you do.” Magnus resorts and rests his palm against Alec’s forearm.

“Yeah, all thanks to you.” Alec briefly glances at his boyfriend and flashes him a smile, before his gaze returns to the city. “You make me brave.”

Magnus can’t resist the smile that’s making its way up his face. _Damn it_ , he thinks _, I was the one who’s supposed to provide all the romantic speeches tonight._

For a while none of them says anything, they just stand content in the silence, engulfed in the night cool air. And Magnus keeps staring at the love of his life. They city below them could be burning, but still, he’d only care for his Alexander.

Right now, he guesses that he always knew. From the moment Alec took down that Circle member in his club. He knew that it’s him. That he’s the one. Something just clicked into place in Magnus’ heart. After almost a century he started to feel things that he couldn’t even explain. Yes, it was love, even if he didn’t know it at the beginning, but it was also something stronger. Something he’s never felt before. Never before Alec.

And for quite some time, he knew that he wants to do this. Wants them to become husbands, to seal their love with vows and runes, whatever they can do, they will. Magnus doesn’t need prove, or reassurance. He knows Alec loves him without any limits. The feeling’s mutual. But Magnus finds himself wanting everything with Alexander. He wanted him to move in, he wants to marry him, to start a family together. And he knows Alec wants just the same things. Looking back, he should have propose a long time ago. But it gets hard, being leaders of total opposite sides sometimes. And it was hard for them, lot of times, but the most important thing, is that they always fought for each other, and never gave up. Their life can be hectic, and all plans can be destroyed at any moment. But this, tonight, will stay with them forever.

“God, you’re so beautiful.” Magnus finds himself speaking suddenly, reaching with his hand to crease Alec’s cheek delicately.

“Magnus.” Alec laughs lightly as this wonderful blush appears on his cheeks. Magnus loves this, how after all this time Alexander still reacts like this. Even to a simple compliment. He should be told he’s beautiful every day. And he will, Magnus will make sure of it.

“I’m so lucky to have you.” Magnus just says as Alec ducks his head, intimidate at the sudden burst of compliments for his boyfriend.

Magnus doesn’t let him. He vanishes their now empty wine glasses with his magic and takes a step closer to Alec. He cups his faces, both of his palms on his cheeks now, and urges him to look up, his golden cat eyes meeting those beautiful hazel ones.

“I’m pretty sure I’m the lucky one.” Alec whispers then, and Magnus’ smiles widens.

“I can’t live without you.” Magnus starts as Alec nuzzles into his palms. “Sometimes I try to imagine what my life would look like, if you weren’t in it and I just can’t see it. I don’t want to. All I want, is to be with you.”

Alec smiles at him, and looks like he wants to say something, but Magnus doesn’t let him. It’s his speech now, it’s time to do this.

“You’ve opened my heart, Alexander.” He continues. “When I thought I was unable to love again, you showed me how. When I thought I didn’t deserve to be loved in return, you proved me wrong. You keep proving your love to me every single day. And I swear to you, that I love you just as much.” He slides his hands down Alec’s arms to intertwine their fingers. Resting them on the railing. “I don’t know how to the Angels did I deserve you, but I promise to cherish you and take care of you, every day. I’m always here, and I’m not going anywhere. You are more than I could ever dream of, love. And no matter how bad it might have been between us sometimes, I’ve never, ever loved you any less. We always figured it out, together. Because this is what we do." He pauses to compose himself, since he feels the tears making their way to his eyes. Alec's own are glistening too.

"And I love how comfortable I can be with you." Magnus continues then. "How I can walk around without my glamour on and you’d still call me beautiful. How you made something I hate about myself bearable for me. You are a selfless, caring, beautiful man, and even if you don’t think that of yourself, I’ll make sure you know it, every single day. From the moment I saw you, I knew that you’re special. And I wasn’t wrong. You, Alexander Lightwood, are the love of my immortal life.”

Alec keeps staring at him, eyes glistening with tears, soft smile painting his face. Magnus can feel that his own eyes are wet. By the Angel, he loves him so much his heart might burst.

“No words could ever do justice to how much love I hold for you.” Magnus says. “No words could explain it.”

And with that, he takes a step back and reaches inside the pocket in his jacket.

“Magnus…” Alec speaks, his expression confused, but then Magnus starts to get down on one knee, and the look of realisation and pure shock paints his boyfriend’s (almost fiancé’s) face now.

His mouth hangs open like he wants to speak, but he doesn’t. These amazing, hazel eyes are fixated on Magnus as he kneels in front of him now.

“Magnus.” Alec gasps out, and it seems to be the only word that passes by his throat.

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood,” Magnus starts and can’t stop his smile from widening, while opening the velvet box in his hands. “will you marry me?”

Not even a second after the question leaves his mouth Alec starts to nod, still unable to get any words out, but then somehow he gasps out, between the tears and shock that slowly fades.

“Yes.” His smiles and keeps nodding his head. “Yes, of course yes.”

Magnus smiles himself as he stands up and reaches for Alec’s trembling hand to slide the ring on his finger. But Alec’s not interested in the jewellery. Magnus barely gets to put the ring on, before he’s being pulled into a kiss.

Not that he complains.

The emotions that float through that kiss are countless, but the both of them can feel the endless love behind it.

Soon, the need of air overcomes them, and their lips part, but they rest their foreheads together. Alec has his eyes closed, but the smile of his face says more than any words could.

He’s happy. So happy. Magnus can tell.

“I love you.” He whispers, smile getting even bigger. “So much.”

“I love you too, angel. More than anyone ever.” Magnus replies, creasing his cheeks, gently wiping the tears that flooded out.

“Do you like it?” Magnus asks as he laces their fingers together and bring their joined palms between them, Alec’s engagement ring shining beautifully in the nightlight.

“It’ perfect.” Alec answers as he looks down on the ring. “I love it.”

Magnus draws their hands to his mouth and kisses Alec’s palm lightly.

“I’m glad you like it,” Magnus resorts. “fiancé.” He adds and Alec chuckles, connecting their lips again.

“By the Angel, I had no idea that this ‘relaxed evening’ was leading into this.” Alec laughs again, wiping the residues of tears from his cheeks.

“Well, that was kind of the point, darling.” Magnus resort as he throws his arms around his fiancé. “It was a surprise.”

“Oh, it definitely was.” Alec claims. “This evening is perfect. I’ve never felt happier in my life.”

Magnus smiles warmly at him before kissing him again.

“Me too.” He replies.

And then they kiss again, slow, lingering, like they have all the time in the world. Magnus hopes they do. But soon, the reality will come crushing down on them.

But it’s not something he wants to think about, not tonight.

“Can I just add one thing?” Magnus questions when they part to breath.

“Anything you want.” Alec answers without hesitation.

Then Magnus snaps his fingers and suddenly there are fireworks lighting up the sky. He didn’t want to overstep with this whole evening, didn’t want to use too much magic, but this, Alec’s laugh and so much happiness calls for a proper celebration. He just couldn’t help himself.

So soon the fireworks form _A + M_ in a heart on the sky. They both just look, amused by the view, but Magnus still doesn’t care too much about that. He’s more content with the man in his arms. His fiancé, his Alexander.

The love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoed it! If you did, it would mean a lot if you left a kudo and a comment :) Feel free to request any stories in this series!


End file.
